Blue
by restofourtimes
Summary: Sometimes the heart just doesn't know what it wants.


_**I started this story as drabbles (and still being drabbles) because**_ i _ **have no idea where this story goes. Probably is going to be a kind of incoherent one shot. But**_ i _ **hope you enjoy this!**_

* * *

 **BLUE**

* * *

Aomine woke up lazily at the chirping sound of birds around the tree that stood firmly, blocking him from the usual sunrays. Making him comfortable to take a nap, basically skipping class again.

Nothing around had made him a little bit… lively. All he felt these days was boredom. Except he was being oblivious, or more like he was trying to make himself oblivious of another feeling he's actually been attached on very much.

Regret…

Maybe it was the distance who made everything fell apart so easily. Or maybe it was himself who didn't fight for her strong enough. Or maybe it was the girl who started to give up so easily on Aomine's ignorance, which is getting vivid day by day. Or maybe there was another person? Or maybe it was just that they really didn't mean for each other.

Or maybe because he loves her so much that he wants to cling her on himself with a full grip,

It turns out his grip actually crashed her, instead of protecting her.

It was a whole year since they broke up and Aomine lied every day, whether he was lying to Momoi (which she definitely knew what's happened and how dumb Aomine was for letting the girl that he like just like that…), or whether he was lying to himself, that the break up didn't affect him any.

But when he woke up from a nap like this, the atmosphere around him was just like mocking him mercilessly. It's like the air around him knew what just happened to him when he took a nap. Yes, he dreamt of her again…

In the dream, Aomine was not being a jerk like what he did at her when they're breaking up. In the dream, Aomine also chuckled a lot at her clumsiness, and in the dream, the girl laughs at his jokes. Though sometimes she also hit him for being a little perverted, dumb, lazy, and rude (but not in that bad way). But in the dream, Mimi smiles a lot. Like really, a lot. Her voice when she laughs also gave Aomine a shudder, even if it was still in the dream. In the dream, Mimi smiles like her smiles were only for Aomine, and Aomine returns with his usual smirks as he pecked her lips, making her blush.

If he was thinking about her so much, then why didn't he do any to make her his again? If he knew that will make him happy, why didn't he running to catch her back again? Was it the distance? Was it because they're not in the same city? Was it because they can't see each other every day that if it wasn't for that dream, his unconscious mind, he will actually started to forget how her face looks like?

* * *

It's weird, she thought. Cherry blossom has already started to blossom even though it's still February. It's like this certain tree had awakened way too early, didn't recognize its surrounding. But the certain tree also gave some aura that it will not easily get backed down with the remaining cold of harsh winter.

She smiled sadly at herself, why couldn't she be like the tree? Why couldn't she just stand stronger, begging him to rethink his decision, begging him to hear her opinions? Why couldn't she just fight for Aomine? Why couldn't she just try to text the guy first if every morning she wakes up, she missed him like crazy.

A strong hand slipped through her back, placing itself around her waist that pulled her close to the owner. Making her surprised, but when she saw the person, she smiled eventually.

"Why are you spacing out, Mimicchi?" Kise asks cheerfully as he went back to his girlfriend that is waiting for him in the park for today's date. Then Kise also realized what she's been looking at for the past moments, he smiled.

"It's so beautiful, isn't it?" Kise put a sight on the fresh-bloomed cherry blossom.

Mimi nodded in agreement. And when she faced Kise, as her eyes met his, she knew she should try harder today, and way harder tomorrow. No matter how many times Kise explained to her that it's okay for him to wait her to open up about his feelings, no matter how many times Kise act cheerfully in front of her and making her laughs (which he never fails to do that), no matter how many times Kise convinced her that it was okay as long as 'his Mimicchi' is on his side… Mimi realizes that she needs to try harder to learn to love Kise back.

"Aren't you cold, Ryouta-kun?" Mimi speaks as she really is worried, and she pulled out her gloves to hold Kise's hands and rubbed them to give some warmth. Yes she really is worried about him, he's her boyfriend after all, though part of her didn't quite know that whether if she's fully doing this because the way she looks at Kise is getting more similar to the way she used to look at Aomine. Or she's just trying so hard to try to love the golden haired boy.

But Kise was happy anyway. He might be still unsure that Mimi is all his yet, because he knew how much the previous guy part occupied her heart. But this was enough, at least for the moment, Kise thought.

Kise smiled so cheerful upon that, gave her a light kiss on her cheeks. "You're so nice, Mimicchi! No, I'm okay with cold as long as I'm with you!"

* * *

When Mimi graduated from Touou along with Aomine and Momoi, Mimi decided to go to a university not only in different prefecture with the university Aomine and Momoi had decided, but even in different island. Momoi and Aomine decided to stay in Tokyo, but Mimi moves so far to the south region of the nation, Kyushu island, Fukuoka.

Aomine and Mimi were definitely on good terms of their relationship and that day, they were absolutely sure that nothing will even make a scratch on their long distance relationship. Except it's harder to do than to be said. It's like time and distances start to challenge them both, started with small and irrelevant quarrels, Aomine's growing ignorance, different activities, Mimi's being busy, Aomine being distant, Mimi's unanswered missed calls, Aomine apologies messages to her that only ended up in drafts, until the big one. A big misunderstanding that followed with all accumulation of emotions, mixed with small jealousy, the missing feelings, doubts, and whatnots.

It was when she was so busy with colleges and it was the end of midterms, both of them were so busy they ended up their last quarrels in silence without reconciliations. Activities of each of person hold them up like giving no time for them to make up for the last fight.

And they broke up just like that, Mimi was tired and Aomine didn't even put up a single fight. His doubts and prejudices that are worsened by the fact he could not see her girlfriend eye by eye, act like a single finish touch to break away the fragile construction of their relationship.

 _And that time, Kise was not helping at all._

It was pure coincidence that Kise also got himself into the same university of Mimi. Of course, everyone knew that Mimi was Aomine's girlfriend, including the member of Kiseki no Sedai themselves. Kise has never been the one who got so close with Mimi back in their high school days, well, Kise basically meet her only once in a while. Whether it was when Touou faced Kaijo or when Aomine brings her to join the rare lunch of Kiseki no Sedai member.

But being in a different place, (different island, basically) from his former high school area, with a company of someone not so stranger at all (though Kise didn't know Mimi well that day) is at least reassuring. It's like at least he will have someone to talk to.

Then he studied her further, some unexpected events that unexpectedly happen to shake the former Kaijo's ace heart. They started to get closer as each understanding are mutual, they shared stories a lot, and Kise was like finding a perfect person to live daily together, like a friend or maybe he can categorize her as a best friend. As every time they talk, it was so easy and fun to do.

Until their closeness was growing further, and Kise was the one who realizes this the first time. It's like he gets happier and happier the next time he saw Mimi. And that smile, Kise realize how captivating it was and how comforting it was.

The girl said didn't come up to realization even until the day she is being Kise's girlfriend. She just saw him as a special person who is so nice and comfortable to have him around, and their closeness was so comfortable that she let her guards down and let Kise enters in daily lives, including her emotions. She then getting often telling him about her quarrels with Aomine when it was at its peak. And Kise being into a realization that he knew he fell in love with this girl, played the card well to be selfish for several times.

Mimi wasn't sure what made her said yes to Kise, was it curiosity, was it her intention to forget Aomine? Was it because the comfortable feeling around Kise? Was it the sweet act and kind of cheerful Kise? Was it because she was tired of the heavy long distance relationship? She didn't know, maybe she still doesn't know until today. But not seeing Aomine when they're breaking up, when everything started to fall apart, it was just like the icing on the cake, as it serves no barrier for her closeness with Kise on the next days. As harsh as it sounds.

* * *

 _But why does the voice of Aomine still as clear as crystal ball to be heard, like the owner of the voice was whispering right beside my ears? At the time I should be fully grateful to have someone beside me that he himself is way beyond perfection..._

* * *

 **It seems like Mimi is a very confusing girl and somehow i made her look back for going back to Aomine from Kise and to Aomine again. But sometimes it really happens in real life, (lol, i don't know). Sometimes you just don't know what the heart actually wants.**

OKAY. Enough with the blabbers, i hope this story delivers the message the story wants to tell. Hope you like it! :)


End file.
